For many applications it is desirable to provide a composition which is characterized by a sustained release of a fragrance or other volatile organic constituent.
Compositions developed for this purpose include wax pomanders, and inert powders impregnated with essential oils. Polymeric matrices have been substituted for wax as a carrier for fragrance emitting pomanders.
Molded polymeric articles containing entrapped fragrance are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,432; 3,553,296; 4,051,159; 4,095,031: 4,110,261; 4,184,099; 4,257,176; and the like; incorporated herein by reference.
Other publications of background interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,655; 4,125,478; 4,136,250; 4,293,602; 4,356,115; 4,405,509; 4,528,125; 4,540,721; and 4,584,281; incorporated herein by reference.
Of particular interest with respect to the present invention is prior art which describes slow release of a fragrance from a porous ceramic or glass matrix. Pertinent references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 195,324 and 4,447,548; and Japanese Patent J58213655-A; incorporated herein by reference.
There is continuing interest in the development of new and improved compositions and articles which are characterized by the slow release of a fragrant constituent.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compositions which exhibit sustained release properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide inorganic-organic composite compositions containing a fragrance component which is slow-released from the composition over an extended period of time.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fragrant glass monolith with a gem-like appearance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and Examples.